Paint Me A Picture
by FairytailIntheWoods
Summary: Kori Anders was inspired to be an artist by her father who died as well as her mother who she never got to meet Soon problem arises when she meets a certain man *Cough cough* Richard, will the thread she hangs on by break or will Richard catch her? Sorry for the horrible summary school night!


**Heyyyy you guy's, wow I haven't been on here in a while this is one of my newest stories. Well it all depends if I get lots of reviews to see if you guys really like it! I'm making another story called The Dreamer It'll be my first song fic and I love the song 'The Dreamer By I The Mighty'! It's a cute song ~Well I gotta go tell snow white to stop bringing these raccoons on my porch lol hope you like it! ** ** 3 This chapter is called 'Don't Leave Me' ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own teen titans just this story!**

**~Don't Leave Me~**

**{Flashback}**

A little girl in a bright yellow sundress with bright emerald eyes and waist length auburn hair tip-toed silently down the hallway of her home, she stopped near a door peering inside with a mischievous grin plastered on her pretty little face. She jumped out of hiding "Boo!" She cried only to see that no one was inside of the room, she stood there confused she had thought that her father was in this room somewhere. She was about to turn around when she was lifted up into the air "Epp!" a surprised squeal escaped from her mouth. "I got you Koriana." a deep male voice said with a hearty laugh. Koriana giggled, "You got me daddy!" Koriana wrapped her arms around her father's neck hugging him.

Her father closed his eyes and hugged back "I love you Koriana" he whispered, Koriana pulled back and smiled "I love you too daddy." she replied. Her father just stared at her he seemed to be in a daze, "Daddy you're doing the day dreaming again?" Koriana asked cocking her head slightly to the side. Myan shook his head a slightly to get the imaginary cob-webs out. He took a deep breath and smiled sadly "Yes sweetheart." Kori looked at her father with curiosity "About what father?" Myan sighed "About your mother sweetie... you resemble her all too well." Just after he said that sorrow slowly etched its way across his face. She heard him take in a shaky breath and felt his arms tighten around her, she knew her father, especially when he'd get into what he'd call his 'sad faze'.

Koriana saw the painful expression on her father's face and thought _'maybe if I talk about mommy then he could remember all the good times he had with her!' _"Daddy?" Koriana shook her father. "Yes sweetheart?" Her father said coming out of his daze once again. "Can you tell me about you and mommy?" Koriana said her eyes big with curiously. Myan chuckled "Yes my little bumgorf, what would you like to know?" He said ruffling her fiery red hair. "Hmm…" She said tapping her chin, "How about what was you and mommy's favorite thing to do together?" Myan smiled "Koriana there's something I want to show you. Kori smiled "Okay daddy!" Myan took her by the hand and led her through the hallway; the only sound was Koriana's quiet humming. Soon they stopped at a door; Koriana looked puzzled "Daddy why are we here, you always kept this door locked." Myan smiled and kneeled on one knee while looking at Koriana in the eyes. "Sweetheart I have a surprise for you, now close your eyes." He said softly. Koriana squealed "I love surprises!" she said then covered her eyes with her small tanned hands. Myan chuckled, and then dug in his pockets for a key.

Once he unlocked the door he slowly pushed opened the door; the smell of paint gradually filled the air. "Alright Koriana you can open your eyes now." Koriana slowly took her hands off her eyes then gasped. "Daddy it's beautiful!" She said aw struck. She walked inside the biggest room she'd ever seen, the room was bright with sunlight, the window's were open giving a refreshing breeze and outside of the window was a beautiful pink oak tree and petals fluttering everywhere by a gentle breeze."Daddy you did all of this?" Koriana said looking around. The whole room was a canvas; on one wall was a beautiful sunset with a giant willow tree on a hill. Then there was a painting of a walk way through blossoming trees pink petals littered the ground giving a romantic touch to it. Myan nodded his head "Yes sweetheart your mother and I did it together".Koriana walked to the middle of the room and looked at him, "Daddy how come you didn't show me this before?" she said facing the paintings. Myan smiled "I wanted to make sure you were at the age of remembrance, I wanted when you see this it would be special." He said. Koriana eyes went wide "Oh daddy it is special!" she hugged him. Myan picked up his daughter hugging her "I'm glad you think that my shining star." He whispered with his eyes closed.

She smiled and nuzzled his neck, she opened her eyes and gasped in front of her was the most beautiful painting of all. It was a painting of a woman smiling with auburn red hair and purple eyes; she had natural tanned skin some people may even say it was orange but all in all she was still beautiful. Myan heard her gasp and turned his head to see what she was staring at. Once he saw what she was looking at, he smiled "Who do you think that is sweetheart?" he said wanting her to figure it out herself. Koriana knew exactly who it was, "Its mommy." She stated with confidence. Myan smiled at how bright she was and how she had such confidence in everything she did. "Yes, and you two look just alike…" He sighed and closed his eyes; "If only she could see you now, she'd be so proud." His eyes watered he wanted to cry to release the pain. It was long ago but the wounds never healed just were hidden. She died while giving birth, the last words she said to him were "_Take care my love…_" and then looked at the sleeping baby in her arms and said "_Take care of our little star also, I will always love you two, even in the afterlife be good._" With one last kiss she parted.

He let the tears run freely down his face he didn't care if the doctors saw him all he cared about was his wife and daughter. "_I love you also with all my heart_." He said while crying. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Koriana facing the painting and saying "Huh, we do look alike don't we, the only difference is that I have green eyes and mommy has purple." She said smiling hugely. Myan wiped his tears then laughed "Yes my star, you have my eyes." He said looking into her eyes. Koriana smiled and hugged him; I'm glad I look a little like you too daddy!" Koriana's resemblance with her father was that she had his eyes. Myan had jet black hair and green emerald eyes and a jet black mustache, he was a well built man just the right sized muscles. Usually women would fawn and throw themselves at him but he would kindly deny them, his heart and soul belonged to his wife the only woman he will ever love.

"Sweetheart I want to show you something else." He said walking over to a blank canvas and different varieties of colorful paint. Koriana looked at the paints and canvas. "Are we going to paint father?" Myan nodded "Yes we are sweetheart, I want you to learn how to; your mother loved painting." Koriana nodded with determination "I want to learn how to so I could be like you and mommy." Myan smiled and thought _'That's my girl'_ "Alright my little bumgorf let's get something to paint." Koriana looked outside the window while her father was rummaging through a box with random objects inside. He finally pulled out a black and white striped vase. "This looks like something easy you can-" He stopped at mid-sentence at what he saw. Koriana had already picked something she wanted to paint, she had moved her canvas and paints near the window where the light had caught her hair making it look like a bright wave of fire. She started painting the blossoming oak tree outside the window, a look of determination was the only emotion you could see on her small beautiful face. Myan silently pulled over his own blank canvas and they both silently worked.

They worked until sundown, the only thing that stopped them or Myan per say was the quiet stifled yawns of Koriana. Myan looked to his right and saw Koriana rubbing her eyes sleepily and making paint from her hands rub all over her face. Myan chuckled "Come my little bumgorf it's passed your bedtime, let's get you cleaned up first." He said carrying her to the bathroom to take a bath. Koriana mumbled something. Myan smiled, he was so happy he had her as a daughter she was the only thing keeping him sane nowadays with all that has happened. She was his light when the darkness shown over, he loved her with all his heart and would do anything for her. He was in deep thought when he heard Koriana say "Daddy I had so much fun today can we do this again tomorrow?" He smiled and brushed her hair, when he was done he smiled and look at her. "Yes we can my little bumgorf, but first we have to put you to bed so you won't feel sleepy in the morning." "Okay daddy." She said tiredly. He set her upon her round fluffy purple bed and kissed her good night. "Good night my shining star." He said closing the door. Koriana hugged her pillow "Good night daddy." He heard her say back.

Myan walked back to the art room and turned on the light he went to put the paints away when he saw Koriana's painting his eyes went wide, and then smiled "She has a natural talent for painting, I guess she took that from the both of us." He said looking up to the sea of stars.

_**{!Good Morning!}**_

As the sun shown over the horizon Koriana yawned and stretched, after opening her eyes one by one and repeatedly smacking her lips the memory of yesterday's events flashed through her mind at rocket speed. Then she suddenly jumped up into the air and started jumping on her bed giggling."Yesterday was so much fun!" she said happily "I can't wait to paint some more!" she said giggling in a cute way. "Wait! I'll do something for daddy as a 'thank you' for showing me how to paint!" She said excitedly and didn't notice that she was jumping near the end of the bed fell off of the end of the bed falling on her bottom. "Ouchy" she pouted while rubbing her now sore bottom. "Hmm…what can I do for daddy?" Koriana thought out loud. "I have an idea!" She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She then ran to the kitchen making sure that her footsteps won't wake up her father. She finally made it to the kitchen, "I'll make him a breakfast in bed!" Koriana took out a cook book and the necessary utensils she would need. "I can make him pancakes, oh and I can make him bacon with some freshly squeezed orange juice to drink too! She yelled out but shrunk in size putting her finger to her lips shushing herself so she won't accidentally wake him up.

"Okay…so flour, eggs, milk, and sugar." She repeated the ingredients, she opened the cabinet and saw chocolate chips _'Daddy likes chocolate chip pancakes' _she thought. She poured the flour into the bowl accidentally spilling some onto her clothes. She mixed all the ingredients together and walked over to the hot and ready pancake pan spilling some on the way there. She then put another pan on and started cooking the bacon. "Finally, I'm done." Koriana said blowing out a puff of air, and wiping her forehead with the back of her hand. She put the food on the tray and went to the kitchen pantry to get some oranges. When she was finished squeezing the orange, she took the tray and walked to her father's room. Now the trick was opening the door with a heavy tray of food in your hands, she carefully put the tray of food on the floor but in the process she accidentally spilt some orange juice but that went unnoticed by her. She got the door opened and picked back up the heavy tray of food; she started walking and _still_ didn't notice the spilt juice on the floor and slipped. When she fell all of the food fell back onto her, making a whole bunch of noise.

Myan woke up to fallen plates and a glass breaking; he bolted up and headed towards the door but stopped when he saw his daughter a mess on the ground with tears rolling down her face. He knelt down and picked up his fallen daughter and wiped her tears. "I'm *****sob***** sorry *****sob***** daddy…" she said between sobs, Myan looked at her and smiled "Why are you sorry my little bumgorf you did nothing wrong." Koriana shook her head "I broke a glass and made a mess on the floor." She confessed pointing to the dirty on the floor. Myan looked at Koriana "Were you trying to make bed in breakfast for me?" he said slightly amused. Koriana nodded then opened her eyes when Myan put her down, he walked over to the fallen pancakes and took a piece of the ground and ate it. "Ewww, daddy!" Koriana stopped crying and switched to laughing. "What? I can't help it, they're so good and their chocolate chip too!" he said with a deep laugh. He scooped Koriana off the ground and kissed her on the forehead, "Thank you so much for making me breakfast…on the floor." He looked at the food and patted his stomach, "But it was still really good." He smiled.

"Thanks daddy, but it was meant as a surprise, as a 'thank you' for yesterday!" she exclaimed. "Sweetie you didn't have to do that for me." He felt sorry he had to go through all that trouble to make him breakfast. "But I wanted too" she looked up at him "Did you not want me too?" she said a little saddened. "I'm very happy that you did, but you could have been hurt by the broken glass." "Okay daddy." Myan smiled "Now let's get you cleaned up."

After everything was cleaned Myan and Koriana made fresh chocolate chip pancakes and bacon and orange juice. When they were done eating they went back into the art room and started painting. "Koriana why don't you sit right over there next to the window." "Okay, sure" Koriana skipped over to the opened window where the light came through perfectly. She sat on the ledge, the wind lightly played with her hair and her blue dress blew in the same direction of the wind. "Daddy what are you doing?" Koriana asked, "I'm going to paint you to keep the memories of us together as a family." He replied happily. Koriana just smiled and looked out to the green pastures. When Myan looked back up he was surprised, _'she looks just like her mother.'_ He smiled sadly at the thought. It took up to three and a half hours to finish the painting, "Alright star I'm finished." He said tiredly Koriana hopped down from the ledge and walked around to see the painting; it was beautiful the light captured her facial features well and her hair was a bright auburn red and her eyes glistened in the sunlight.

Koriana's eyes widened "Wow daddy, it looks amazing!" she gasped, "Alright let's get it hanged up next to your mother's picture then." He walked over and hung the painting next to her mother's painting, "You really do look beautiful." Myan said looking at Koriana, Koriana looked back up at him and giggled "I know daddy you tell me that all the time!" "Daddy someday I'm going to paint a picture of you!" Koriana said with confidence. "And I know that day will come sweetheart." He kissed her head and went to go put her to bed.

Not knowing that that day will never come…

~To Be Continued~

**A/N: Alright kind of a cliffhanger, and really short but I thought of this over night and it was a school night so it was hard remembering what I imagined. But hey, tell me what you think, but plz respect that I only ship RobStar nothing else! I can tell you now that this chapter was a flashback and the next chapter Koriana will be grown up and I will add other people into it. Sorry if it was boring to you though**. **~Well I gotta go tell snow white to stop bringing these raccoons on my porch lol**

**But you know what to do…**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**{REVIEW!}**


End file.
